The prior art teaches how to make shaped dry rice products such as dry rice noodles, dry rice chips, dry rice cakes, and dry puffed crisp rice particles. These shaped dry rice products are all made with finely milled rice flour and have moisture contents of about 10%. The prior art also teaches how to make RICE KRISPIES bars and granola bars which are comprised of puffed rice grains and/or low-density pieces of puffed crisp rice pieces that are joined to each other with a syrup binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,087 teaches the technology for preparing a frozen cooked rice product that has a portion of its amylose and amylopectin modified. Frozen shaped rice and other frozen grain products and the processes for preparing them have also been described in the prior art.
The USDA-ARS Food Research group at the Southern Regional Research Center Laboratories in New Orleans, La. teaches a procedure for making rice French fries by first milling dry rice grains into a fine flour, then blending the finely-milled dry rice flour with water and extruding the mixture through a high-shear, screw-type extruder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,390 teaches how to make microwavable shaped rice products that are comprised of rice grains that are only partially cooked needing to be further cooked by the consumer in a microwave oven, which is one of the few heating appliances that can simultaneously cook both the centers of the individual partially-cooked rice grains while also properly re-heating the frozen units. Several heating appliances cannot be used to reheat the products made by the process taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,390. For example, pop-up toasters cannot be used because they impart very hot radiant heat directly onto the frozen products"" surfaces and would most likely burn the rice grains on the outer surfaces of the units before the partially-cooked rice grains located in the middle of the product become fully-cooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,295 teaches a process for making shaped rice products that have a xe2x80x9chomogeneous-consistencyxe2x80x9d interior texture like French-fried potatoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,745 teaches a process for making shaped grain products comprised of visible, fully-cooked cereal grains of several different cereal grain genera such as corn, rye, wheat and oats all dispersed together in the same product. The most important feature of that patent is the unique multiple grain genera cooking process. The grains requiring the longest cooking time are added to the cooker first while the grains requiring the shortest cooking time are added to the cooker last. This patent also teaches the use of a cooling step to stop the grain-cooking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,283 teaches how to make a cereal and milk product that contains both the cereal and the fluid milk components in the same product. The products made by the process of U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,283 are completely different from the traditional cereal and milk breakfast which the consumer makes by soaking dry, puffed cereal pieces in an excess amount of refrigerated fluid milk and eating the resultant fluid mixture from a bowl with a spoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,366 teaches how to make a two-component frozen food product with an outer shell comprised of cereal grains surrounding its xe2x80x9cnon-grainxe2x80x9d interior.
Most prior art cookbooks recommend cooking two pounds of water with each one pound of dry rice grains. Prior art cookbooks also warn against: a) cooking rice grains with too much water and also, b) cooking rice grains for too long because both the higher amount of absorbed water and the longer cooking time can cause the hot and still-cooking rice grains to absorb too much water and become over-hydrated and burst. The prior art also teaches that when shaped grain products are made and the grains are cooked with more than two pounds of water per pound of dry grains, and for too long a time without a cooling process to stop the cooking when the grains become fully cooked, the rice granules of the hot and still-cooking grains will absorb too much water and become overcooked and burst by the time the finished product is made.
The present invention teaches a process for making ready-to-eat, fully-cooked shaped rice products having an appearance of visible rice grains joined together; said process utilizes three separate rice-cooking steps. The shaped rice products of the present invention are fully-cooked and ready-to-eat. If they are frozen, they can be reheated from the freezer with any common kitchen heating appliance such as a pop-up toaster, toaster-oven, wok, broiler, conventional oven, convection-oven, grill, skillet, microwave, or fat-fryer.
The present invention teaches a process for making fully-cooked shaped rice products comprised of visible rice grains joined together; said process utilizes three rice-cooking steps. In the first cooking step, the rice grains are only partially-cooked inside a cooker at temperatures above 175 F with between two and a half to four pounds of water per pound of dry rice grains. The still cooking, partially-cooked rice grains along with some adhering cooking water are discharged from the cooker before the centers of the grains become fully-cooked and while the grains are still flowable. In the second rice-cooking step, after the rice grains are discharged from the cooker, said grains continue to cook with their retained heat and moisture at temperatures above 175 F while the retained water from grains"" surfaces is absorbed into their centers. An important aspect of the present invention is that the rice grains become fully-cooked at about the time they are formed into the shaped units. In the third rice-cooking step of the process, the shaped rice units comprised of visible, joined, fully-cooked rice grains are moved into fat fryers or hot air ovens and cooked at temperatures above 300 F to firm their textures and evaporate some of the grains"" moisture before the fully-cooked grains become over-hydrated and burst.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a process for making shaped rice products comprised of visible, joined, fully-cooked rice grains.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing frozen shaped rice products that are fully-cooked and ready-to-eat. If the products are frozen, they can be reheated from the freezer with any common kitchen heating appliance such as a pop-up toaster, toaster-oven, wok, broiler, conventional oven, convection-oven, grill, skillet, microwave, or fat-fryer.
The present invention teaches a process for making ready-to-eat, fully-cooked shaped rice products having an appearance of visible rice grains joined together; said process utilizes three rice-cooking steps. In the first rice-cooking step, each pound of dry rice grains is cooked with about two and a half to four pounds of water inside either a batch or continuous cooker at temperatures above 175 F and preferably between about 190 F to 200 F. Food pieces, color, flavor ingredients, and starch complexing agents can also be added to and mixed with the cooking water inside the cooker. The food ingredients are dissolved into the water before the rice grains are added. The flavored cooking water is absorbed into the grains during the cooking process while the food pieces become uniformly dispersed with the cooking rice grains. It is important to select mixers that will blend the rice grains with the cooking water without mashing said grains. Cooking continues within the cooker until the most of the water is absorbed into the grains. The still-cooking partially-cooked rice grains, together with some adhering cooking water are discharged from the cooker before the centers of the grains become fully cooked and while said grains are still flowable.
In the present invention xe2x80x9crice grainsxe2x80x9d refer to either whole or broken grain rice selected from any one of the following classifications: long grain white rice, long grain brown rice, medium grain white rice, medium grain brown rice, short grain white rice, short grain brown rice, or waxy rice grains.
Food ingredients selected from the group consisting of food flavors, herbs, spices, rice starch, gums, starch complexing agents, salt, sugar, vegetable juices, fruit juices, fats, nutritional supplements, food colors, and combinations thereof can also be added to the cooking water in the cooker.
Food particles selected from the group consisting of diced or sliced vegetables, fruits, meats, poultry, fish, pasta and combinations thereof can also be added to the cooking water in the cooker.
In the second rice-cooking step the rice grains are discharged from the cooker onto a conveyor that moves the bed of the still-cooking rice grains to the shaping equipment. A conveyor that is enclosed is desirable because it allows the partially-cooked rice grains to continue cooking at temperatures above 175 F with their own retained heat and moisture. The still-cooking grains have to be cooked and conveyed to the shaping equipment in a manner that will not shear, mash or destroy the grains"" visible rice grain appearance. As the partially-cooked rice grains are cooked at temperatures above 175 F on their way to the shaping equipment, said grains centers absorb some of the retained water from their surfaces as the grains become softer and more enlarged in size. An important aspect of the present invention is that the rice grain centers continue to slowly absorb some of the retained moisture from their surfaces and become fully-cooked at about the time said grains are formed into shaped rice units.
In the process of the present invention it is necessary to retain the visible cooked rice grains in the finished product texture. For that reason, it is important to select shaping equipment that will not excessively shear or mash the soft cooked rice grains while the units are formed. There are several shaping systems that are able to form the rice units"" shape while still retaining the visible, rice grains in the units"" texture.
One means of forming rectangular shaped rice units is by reducing the thickness of the sheet of the still-cooking rice grains to a desired thickness with bakery type sheeters and then cutting said rice sheet with cutters into individual units comprised of joined visible, rice grains. Bakery-type sheeters and cutters are well known in the art and readily available in the marketplace.
Another means of forming shaped rice products is by extrusion. Large diameter double-roll formers and piston pumps are examples of low-shear pumping systems that can be used for forming the rice shapes. Both of these low-shear pumping systems are able to deposit ribbons of fully-cooked, visible, joined rice grains without excessively mashing or shearing the rice grain structures. Then guillotine cutters can be used to cut the rice ribbons into units. These extrusion systems and cutters are well known in the art and readily available in the marketplace.
Rice cups are made by first reducing the thickness of the bed of the still-cooking rice grains. Cup-shaped cavities are formed when a die having the shape of the cups"" cavity is inserted into the rice sheet. The rice sheet with cup shaped cavities is then cut into units comprised of joined visible, rice grains. If the rice is sticky, the dies can be pre-coated with a vegetable oil or a non-stick sheet of flexible material can be inserted between the dies and the sheet of rice. The dies and cutters are readily available in the market place.
Another way to form rice grains into shaped rice units is by depositing the still-cooking rice grains in a mold which is then pressed into the desired shape with a die. Dies and molds that form product shapes are readily available in the marketplace.
In the third rice cooking step, the rice units comprised of visible, joined, fully-cooked rice grains are moved into fat fryers or hot air ovens to further cook the units at temperatures above 300 F to firm their textures and evaporate some of the grains"" moisture before the fully-cooked grains become over-hydrated and burst. Instead of the water absorbing from the surface to the still-cooking rice grains"" centers, said water is entirely removed out of the grains. There are several methods for rapidly evaporating water from the units"" grains. One way is to cook the units with hot air at temperatures above 300 F and preferably around 400 F. A second way to cook the units is by fat-frying at temperatures above 300 F and preferably around 375 F-400 F. These fully-cooked shaped rice products are now ready-to-eat. However, in a preferred embodiment, the shaped rice products can be rapidly frozen to below 0 F and stored frozen. Freezing can be done with cold air, liquid nitrogen or carbon dioxide. Freezers suitable for this operation are well-known and commercially available.